101 Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: Or, the development of a relationship as seen through the dialogue of 101 conversations over 101 days. :: This story is an experiment. There will be (approximately) 101 short chapters, each consisting of one short conversation. Please read the AN in Ch 1, and review. Updates every day or two. Bellarke.
1. Day 1: Landfall

**AN:**

**1) This story is an experiment!**

**2) This story is comprised of dialog, and dialog only. There is no action, no scene description, and no script-like format to identify the speaker. I will try to make all that as clear as possible through the dialog between characters.**

**3) I will be following the show through season 1, and as far into season 2 as it gets by the time I catch up. Then I will probably diverge from cannon, at least a little.**

**4) Expect updates every day or two. I will probably try to alternate between this and 'Eighteen', so if you're reading that and this you should have something new every day.**

**5) ****Please review**** and tell me what you think of each chapter. I know how the conversations are supposed to sound, because I'm writing them. What I need to know is if you, the reader, can hear them as clearly as I can.**

**All My Love - Brea**

Day 1: Landfall

"You could have killed us all when you opened that door. You know that, right?"

"Maybe. But you didn't die, did you? Admit it blondie, this is a hell've a lot better that sitting on that ship, waiting to starve."

"That isn't the point, and you know it. It was reckless. Hey! Where are you going? Hello!"

"Look, I'm not having this conversation. You're alive, everyone is alive, so shut up and enjoy it. Or don't. I don't care, just get out of my face."

"Hey, don't – ugh. What an ass."


	2. Day 2: No Such Thing as a Free Meal

**Takes place in/around 1x2 "Earth Skills"**

Day 2: No Such Thing as a Free Meal

"You're not gonna let them get away with that, are you Bellamy?"

"No. No I am not."

"Good. That little bitch needs to be taken down a notch or two. Hey, how about when you're done with her you give her to me? I'll keep her in line."

"Excuse me?"

"Only when you're done, man. You teach her the lesson, I'll just make sure she doesn't forget it. Might be fun, too, I bet she's a screamer."

"Enough, Murphy. I'll decide what happens to the girl. None of you are to touch her, do you hear me?"

"Aw, c'mon man – "

"I said _enough_, Murphy."


	3. Day 3: Hard Choices

**AN: First chapters are coming fast, because I want to have enough posted for people to get into 101. I'll be back in about twelve hours with Day 4. Reveiw! - Brea**

* * *

><p>Day 3: Hard Choices<p>

"Hey, Princess! Wait up."

"What do you want, Bellamy. I'm really not in the mood."

"Hey, would you hold up a second?"

"You have one second."

"I just wanted to, uh – "

"Second's up, Bellamy."

"Thank you. For earlier, with Atom. I…"

"I know…and you're welcome. Goodnight, Bellamy."

"Goodnight, Princess."


	4. Day 4: Monster in the Dark

**AN Back with day 4. Takes place at the end of Earth Kills. Day 5 will be up sometime tomorrow. Reveiw! - Brea!**

* * *

><p>Day 4: Monster in the Dark<p>

"Woah, hey. Where the hell do you think you're going."

"Let go of me, Bellamy. Finn's out there."

"Yeah, I saw him. But Spacewalker isn't the only person out there Clarke, so you're not leaving."

"I said _let go_!"

"Hey! Get back here! I won't chase you down, Princess! _Fuck!_"

"You want me to go after them, Bellamy?"

"No. Close the gate. But Miller? I want to know when they come back."


	5. Day 5: Distraction

Day 5: Distraction

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"They're going to launch the flares soon."

"You know it's just a couple of lights flying into space, right?"

"Well yeah, but… It's kind of important, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think. Come back to bed Roma."

"Maybe later, Bell. I gotta go."

"…Aw, shit."


	6. Day 6: Not Panicking

**Finishing up today's chapter of "Eighteen" (I know, I'm way behind and slacking. Worked all weekend. If it makes you feel better, writing is taking priority over school work) so I'm just throwing up day 6 real fast.**

**Please review, I really want to get an idea of the reception to 101. Sending love, as always. - Brea**

* * *

><p>Day 6: Not Panicking<p>

"Any change?"

"Naw, man. Raven's still trying to reach the Ark. Finn's not looking so good."

"And Clarke? How's she holding up."

"Uh… well, I don't think she's panicking yet, but if this goes on much longer…"

"Damnit!"

"Woah! Jesus, Bellamy, calm down. Flipping tables isn't helping anybody right now."

"Alright…. Okay, yeah. I can't sit here and do nothing. Miller, grab your gear. You too, Jasper. We're going out after that Grounder before he has a chance to run."


	7. Day 7: Morning After

**AN- Here's Day 7! I haven't gotten very many reviews, but with 22 followers I know there are people reading "101". Please please please drop me a line, letting me know what you're thinking. Are you having an easy time telling who is speaking? Does the placement in/between episodes make sense? Is there any scene you'd really like to see here that I can write for you? Am I getting the character's voices right? There's a chapter coming up, the one for "Day Trip" that I'm not sure about, so I'd _love_ some feedback before then.**

**Chapter 7 takes place near the end of Episode 7 "Contents Under Pressure". Just picture it in the early dawn hours, several hours before Finn wakes up and the "who we are and who we need to be" conversation.**

* * *

><p>Day 7: Morning After<p>

"Didn't sleep, huh?"

"No. Did you?"

"No…"

"…Bellamy… We have to talk about last night, about…"

"Not now, Clarke."

"But – "

"No. Neither of us has had any sleep in over twenty four hours, and it's been a long twenty four hours. You look like shit Clarke, get some rest."


	8. Day 8: What Happened?

**AN - Here's Day 8. I'm loving all the reviews since last night. I feel like a jerk, calling y'all out on not writing any, but I really appreciate it. So I'm posting Day 8 early, and I'll have Day 9 up later today. Love, Brea.**

**Oh, I included a detailed explanation of where Day 7 took place in relation to the show, because when I went back and re-read it, I confused myself. Don't expect that to happen very often. BUT, this chapter and a few of the next take place between Day 7 and "Day Trip", based on the quote "It's been days since Bellamy captured him." spoken by Monty in "Day Trip". From here on out, the Day #s don't line up with the episode #s.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Day 8: What Happened?<p>

"Finn! I said you had to stay in bed. You're going to rip your stitches."

"I want to talk to you, Clarke. If you won't come to me…"

"Fine, I'm here now. Get back in bed and we'll talk."

"What happened with the Grounder, Clarke? How did you get the antidote. Every time I ask you change the subject, or you avoid me. Did Bellamy do something?"

"Finn… It doesn't matter how we got it, the point is that we did, and you're alive because of it. Isn't that enough?"

"No, Clarke! Whatever Bellamy did, it will only make things worse! What did he do, Clarke? Threaten the guy? Beat him? Can't you see that Bellamy is putting all of us in danger here? You have to stop listening to him, he'll get you killed!"

"I told Bellamy to do it!"

"Y…You what?"

"I told Bellamy to torture the Grounder, Finn. It was to save your _life_!"


	9. Day 9: Someone I Don't Like

**AN - From here on out, expect chapters every day or every other day, instead of two a day like it has been. The 100 is on TV tonight. I have school, so I won't be able to watch, but be sure that as soon as the episode is available on Hulu, I will be there. Did you watch the clip of the hug? I usually try not to watch previews or spoilers, but damn I could not help myself. So excited!**

**We're still between "Contents Under Pressure" and "Day Trip".**

* * *

><p>Day 9: Someone I Don't Like<p>

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's nothing, Bellamy. She just needs a few minutes alone."

"We don't have time for that. Whatever her problem is, tell her to get over it and get back to work."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Winter is coming, Clarke. If we're going to survive, we need to be prepared. That means we need food, and jackets, and firewood. If everyone takes a break every time they break a nail, we'll never be ready in time."

"One girl isn't everyone, Bellamy!"

"She - … Alright, five minutes. Then she's back at ration prep, or she'll be the first one to starve."

"You're an asshole."

"Yes I am."


	10. Day 10: Inspiration

**AN - Day 10. Not sure how I feel about this one. I think speaker 1 (okay, it's Bellamy) is probably OOC, but it was important for me to see some camaraderie between them here. This directly follows the bunker in "Day Trip", and we're back in line with the episodes.**

**Also, if you're waiting for today's chapter of "Eighteen", I posted it last night at 12:02am, while I was watching 2x05 on Hulu.**

* * *

><p>Day 10: Inspiration<p>

"So I was thinking…"

"Careful, Bellamy. You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Yeah, funny. But seriously, listen."

"I am all ears."

"These guns are pretty impressive, and we've got, what, fourteen of them? Why not give them a grand entrance?"

"A grand entrance? You do know they're inanimate, right?"

"Picture it though, Clarke. We walk in with the bags, make a short speech about the Grounders, and then reveal the guns in some really dramatic way. The kids'll eat it up."

"Please, Bellamy; that sounds ridiculous. These guns aren't toys."

"No, it sounds inspiring. We'll tell them to be safe, we'll even start training them first thing tomorrow, but we both know those kids could use a morale boost after the week we've had."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Princess, don't you want to feel like a bad ass a little while longer?"


	11. Day 11: Crash Site

**Hello! It's been WAY too long, I know. I had school shit going on. BUT I'm back. Struggling with the next installment, but the chapters after that are written. Here is Day 11. Also, tara-tartart pointed out that I've been setting up the scene in my ANs, and she's right. I won't be doing anymore. For now, there's not a lot of detail in each chapter because we've got actual episodes to go by, when I get into my own story line there will be a lot more.**

**Anyways, you know I 3 you, and I missed you! Review! It keeps me coming back faster, and we've got a month until school starts up again.**

* * *

><p>Day 11: Crash Site<p>

"We have to get over there. If we leave at first light – "

"Here."

"- if we leave at first light we can get there early tomorrow."

"Drink it, Clark."

"We need to get a team together. As many people as we can spare – "

"Clarke. Stop. Sit down, and have a drink."

"I don't need a _drink_ right now, Bellamy. I need to get to the crash site, to check for survivors."

"We can't go anywhere until morning, you know that. So stop, for just a minute. Please."

"I… I can't stop, Bellamy. My moth… my mother was – is… my mother is on that ship."

"I know. I know she was supposed to be. But they launched over a day early, after going radio silent for half the day. It's possible the ship was empty. Either way, we won't know anything until morning. You should get some rest."

"I can't-"

"Sit, Clarke… Drink… Breathe… There you go… We'll head out at first light. Until then, let's just take it easy, alright?"


	12. Day 12: There's no time to not be fine

Day 12:

"Clarke… if you want to go back…"

"No."

"No?"

"There's nothing there, Bellemy. Nothing but ash and hydrazine."

"Clarke - "

"I'm fine, Bellamy. It's fine."

"...It's not fine, Clarke. Losing someone is never 'fine'."


	13. Day 13: Wake up, I need you

Day 13: Wake up, I need you

"It's them, open the gate!"

"Jasper! How is everyone?"

"Good… well, not good. No one else is sick, though. Clarke says the virus has probably infected everyone it's going to."

"Clarke's awake?"

"Uh, no. Not anymore. She was, for a little while I think. Octavia came out for an update."

"If anything changes, come get me."

"Yeah, ok. Sure thing."

"And Jasper? If Clarke wakes up, I want to know about it."


	14. Day 14: Because It's Him

**Posting tonight because... Holy crap. Can't you just _feel_ the fanfiction community totally flipping it's shit? Everything is about to change. Does anybody know of a good fan forum for The 100? Because I have some serious ranting and commenting and discussing to do.**

**As a Bellarke shipper, we tend to forget (ignore) that Clarke and Finn was a thing, unless to vilify the Spacewalker. It just so happened that Day 14 already had him it it. So in memorial:**

* * *

><p>Day 14: Because It's Him<p>

"And Murphy?"

"We've decided to let him stay."

"Bellamy agreed to that?"

"Bellamy agrees that we need as much help as we can get. We may not like him, but Murphy can fight and we could use him."

"And what do you think, Clarke?"

"I think… I don't know what I think anymore."


	15. Day 15: Wake Up Call

Day 15: Wake Up Call

"Well good morning, Princess. You finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"You let me sleep in? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"I figured you could use it, after yesterday."

"I'm not the only one who was sick. How is everyone? Have you checked on Raven and the others? You should have come to get me."

"You were the only one who was sick _and _took care of everyone else. You deserved it. Raven's fine, Clarke, they're fine. Everyone is up and making a full recovery. But... we lost Connor, sometime during the night."

"Connor? But he was getting better! ...at least I thought he was."

"You can't save everyone, Clarke."

"Eighteen kids are dead, Bellamy!"

"And eighty two are still alive! … Clarke, they need you to keep a clear head. _I_ need you to keep a clear head, otherwise none of us are going to survive much longer."

"The Grounders?"

"The bomb slowed them down. No telling how much time we bought, but we've got some."

"I just hope it's enough."


	16. Day 16: Knife Fights

Day 16: Knife Fights

"You know, yelling at them isn't going to get the tunnels dug any faster."

"This isn't isn't a game, Clarke. The Grounders could get here any minute, we _need_ to be ready when they do."

"You think I don't know that? We all know that, we're working as fast as we can!"

"Well it isn't fast enough."

"Where are you going?"

"To see how Raven's doing with those bullets."

"I was just there, she's still working on split loads until Jasper can come up with more gunpowder."

"Then I'm going to go see what the hell is taking him so long."

"He's trying, Bellamy! I don't know if you've noticed, but our resources are little limited."

"Dammit, Clarke -"

"Jesus!"

"- I need to do _something_."

"Turn around a little slower next time? You almost broke my nose...

"No, Bellamy wait! Okay look, you know that kid Myles? From Hydro Station? I saw him practicing with his knife earlier, and he sucks. When the Grounders do come, we're going to run out of bullets. We should know how to fight when we do."

"... Monroe! ('_Yeah_?') Find Myles and any of the younger kids not on the hunting teams. Tell them to meet me by the weapons tent in ten minutes. ('_Sure thing_.')

"Clarke, before you go, uh... _ahem_... thanks, Princess."

"Anytime."


End file.
